Torture
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: Batman is being tortured while Superman and Jim Gordon are forced to watch through kryptonite lined bars. No pairings as of now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I hope everyone has enjoyed their day/night so far. I hope to continue your good day/night or at least cheer it up a bit if it hasn't been so good. **_

_**A few things you might want to know before you read the story below you.**_

_**I have no idea where this idea came from but if torture bothers you don't read. There isn't too much gore though so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. **_

_**Please tell me if anyone is OOC, except the bad guy. He's mine and his name is….Louis. He really isn't important because he's just a random rich guy who got lucky. **_

_**On that note, this story has a plot but it appears out of nowhere and will not be continued unless I am asked to do so. This story was written on a whim to let some emotions run their course. **_

_**Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way I hope you enjoy it and please don't kill me if you hate it. Just leave a very wordy review telling me all about what you liked or disliked, 'kay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned below, except Louis. He's mine.**_

_**Torture**_

The Dark Knight cried out in agony, falling to his knees as the red-hot poker was stabbed into his right thigh. The mutilated flesh sizzled loudly in the cold air of the room, making the two men around him cringe. Batman cried out weakly as the poker was removed, the flesh of his thigh bleeding onto the ground as he doubled over in pain.

"This game is getting quite old Batman….just let them die and your punishment will end." His captor smiled sweetly down at him, his eyes laughing as the Dark Knight glared at him.

"Batman! For Christ's sake stop being a martyr!" Superman shouted, gazing through the bars of his prison. He attempted to move closer, but the kryptonite lining the bars made him cringe and shrink away from them in a pain-filled haze.

Batman turned his head, gazing at his friend with bleary eyes before shaking his head wearily. "No, I won't let you." He told the man standing above him and spat onto his shoe with disgust.

The smile vanished from the man's face as he raised the poker once more. It was thrust roughly into the soft flesh of the Caped Crusader's abdomen and he cried out again, the pain making tears well in his eyes. He blinked them away angrily, not allowing the younger man to see how much his pain was affecting him. The poker was suddenly twisted and Batman's mouth opened in a silent scream. The man above him grinned and began to remove the weapon slowly, twisting it gently.

Batman began to slump forward again, the pain overwhelming him. The tears coursed freely down his cheeks now, he was unable to stop them. His breathing came in loud gasps, his body shaking with the effort of merely staying conscious. His arms trembled, his wrists and elbows aching from being behind his back in the handcuffs for so long.

The man grinned and threw down the poker out of the Batman's reach; he had other toys to play with that were much more exciting anyways. He rummaged through his trunk, grinning as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black hood, fitting it over Batman's cowl and easily tying it around his neck. The Dark Knight looked around blindly for a few moments before settling again, his will having overcome his nerves. The man smiled, glancing at the police commissioner briefly before returning to his trunk. He found what he was looking for again, smiling as he pulled out a small revolver.

Jim Gordon's eyes widened, looking from the gun to Batman's immobile form. "Batman! He has a gun!" He called out to his partner, glancing at the man of steel in worry. The Kryptonian seemed just as helpless as he was and the commissioner mentally cursed in frustration.

Batman's shoulder's stiffened marginally, his head turning to the sound of Gordon's voice. He went completely still when he felt the barrel of the gun rest against his head, the sound of the hammer being pulled back making him flinch. The barrel moved, caressing the side of his head gently. Batman turned his head away from it, a feral snarl making its way passed tightly clenched teeth. The gun stopped, and Batman could almost _feel _the man above him smiling; the smile of a psychopath, one who clearly enjoyed his work. The thought alone almost made him sick.

"So, we have an animosity towards guns do we?" His captor teased, resuming the prior movements of the weapon. He smiled when Batman merely grunted, but it was the movement of the vigilante that _really_ made him smile; the small shift of the shoulders, that one miniscule movement that said so much about his mental state. His body wanted away from the weapon and not even his legendary will could keep his beaten body from moving. Perhaps he had had prior exposure; he was the Batman after all. He shrugged, his gaze resting on the bound hero beneath him.

Batman could feel the gun move again, back and forth, back and forth; slowly, and then quick jerks against his scalp. He breathed in gently, attempting to calm himself. The movements made his abdomen scream in pain and he stopped, the breath releasing itself in a hurried rush of air. Suddenly he could hear the man's finger moving against the trigger, pulling it back slowly. He flinched, his eyes shutting instinctively. The cowl would do nothing to stop the bullet, he would die here and there was nothing neither he nor the two men behind him could do.

The gun made a small, _click, _alerting the three men it had been empty. The vigilante's shoulders nearly slumped in relief as the gun was removed from his temple.

The smaller man above him laughed, "Didn't like that did you? You know it's a form of mental torture used quite commonly. One never knows when the gun might be loaded, so the body tenses each time as the mind prepares it to die. That's what makes it so fun!" He laughed, reminding the three men of the Joker for a few moments before he appeared to have calmed himself.

"So how long do you think this little game will go on Bats? Days, weeks, months…years? You know if you do allow it to go on for that long I'll run out of toys!" He stuck his lower lip out in a pout before continuing. "What will happen then? I might have to resort to medieval ways of torture." He lowered himself to his prisoner's level, whispering in his ear. "Have you ever heard of the Judas Cradle Batman?" The small hitch in the other man's breathing told him that he had.

He giggled suddenly, stepping away from the larger man to bounce lightly on the balls of his feet. "I will break you eventually Batman!" He sang, noting with some amusement that the man's shoulders became rigid with anger. He grinned merrily before continuing. "No man can withstand torture forever, neither mental nor physical. And seeing how both methods are currently being used I think it will be mere hours until I break into that dark little mind of yours."

He turned to face the other hero Superman and the Police Commissioner before speaking again. "Then who will save your friends? Hm...Perhaps the Justice League. But with the help of that idiot Luthor I have blocked your minds from the Martian's access. Without the alien's help the rest of the league has nothing. There are no clues, no cleverly placed hints. There will be no ransom notes, no childlike demands for payment. There is only you and me and that is how it will be until I break you." He grinned, removing the hood as the hero collapsed, landing on his side and spitting what looked to be a mixture of blood and spit onto the already blood-soaked floor.

The man smiled and patted the Dark Knight's head briefly before walking away to the opposite side of the room where he knocked lightly on a small metal door. Three burly men opened it and stepped into the room, looking out of place in the bleak surroundings. The smaller man shook each of their hands joyfully before pointing to the three men behind him. "Time for me to go I think, watch these three will you? Beat him if you like but keep him alive, I'm not finished with him yet." He motioned to Batman briefly before turning and walking briskly out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1 edited

_**Okay, so I decided to update the chapter a bit….and I changed the villains name XD he is now Victor. I decided Louis sounded too much like Lois. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, another chapter will follow soon (hopefully)**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of them except Victor. **_

_**Edit: I fixed it up a bit, and made sure to mention how he took off the hood XD**_

_**Torture**_

The Dark Knight cried out in agony, falling to his knees as the red-hot poker was stabbed into his right thigh. The mutilated flesh sizzled loudly in the cold air of the room, making the two men around him cringe. Batman cried out weakly as bits of flesh were pulled away as the poker was removed.

"This game is getting quite old Batman….just let them die and your punishment will end." Victor smiled sweetly down at him, his eyes laughing as the Dark Knight glared at him.

"Batman! For Christ's sake stop being such a martyr!" Superman shouted, gazing through the bars of his prison. He attempted to move closer, but the kryptonite lining the bars made him cringe and shrink away from them in a pain-filled haze.

Batman turned his head, gazing at his friend with bleary eyes before shaking his head wearily. "No, I won't let you." He told the man standing above him and spat onto his shoe with disgust.

The smile vanished from Victor's face as he raised the poker once more. It was thrust roughly into the soft flesh of the Caped Crusader's abdomen and he cried out again, the pain making tears well in his eyes. He blinked them away angrily, not allowing his captor to see how much his pain was affecting him. The poker was suddenly twisted and Batman's mouth opened in a silent scream. The man above him grinned and began to remove the weapon slowly, twisting it gently.

Batman began to slump forward again, the pain overwhelming him. His breathing came in loud gasps, his body shaking with the effort of merely staying conscious. His arms trembled, his wrists and elbows aching from being behind his back in the handcuffs for so long.

Victor grinned and threw down the poker out of the Batman's reach; he had other toys to play with that were much more exciting anyways. He rummaged through his trunk, grinning as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small metal canister and set it down gingerly. He could feel the hero's eyes on him, watching him. He had always enjoyed this moment. That one moment when he could feel his prey's eyes upon him, wide with apprehension; he savored it.

He slowed his movements as he went back to dig in the trunk, prolonging Batman's anxiety. When he had found what he was looking for he turned to smile cheekily at the vigilante, hiding his newest toy behind his back. "So Batman, let's have a chat shall we?" He allowed the object in his hand to drop just as he sank down to the floor. He caught it easily in his palm, still safely hidden behind his back.

Batman looked up at him, a small trickle of blood leaking out of the crimson-stained mouth. He seemed almost incredulous; however, he had remained silent, that was good. It would make things easier for them both.

"As Batman, I have no doubt you've made quite a few enemies." Victor began, a playful tone tainting his words.

Batman merely looked up at him with the same expression.

Victor grinned, "I can see you're not one for small talk. So let's cut to the chase shall we? I know of many of these villains, some of them even personally. But there was one that intrigued me much more than the others had, than many others had in fact. He had once been a doctor, well a psychiatrist really….but you get the picture well enough. He was brilliant. The top student in every one of his classes; scored excellently on every exam placed in front of him. "He paused to look down at the vigilante. The areas of skin not hidden by the cowl had gone pale.

He grinned, snickering softly as he continued. "He obtained a position at the Arkham Mental Asylum and soon began showing his brilliance in the area of fear."

Jim Gordon's head shot up immediately. "No…"

Victor beamed at the commissioner, "See! He gets it! Give the man a prize!" He taunted as he turned slightly to glance at Superman. The man of steel seemed confused, he wasn't following the conversation. Kryptonite seemed to affect not only his body but his concentration as well. He would store that piece of information for later.

He faced Batman again, noting the Caped Crusader's breathing had become more labored, and the small puddle of blood on the floor had become a bit bigger. Everything he had worked so hard for would be lost if he died, medical help would be required soon; at least to stop the vigilante's bleeding.

"So, I'm going to assume you know exactly who I am describing. Jonathon Crane, an extremely gifted man who was merely misunderstood by the masses. Scarecrow, the villain born from that misunderstanding. The villain who made this." He pulled the metal container and spray nozzle from behind his back, presenting them to the Dark Knight.

The white slits of the cowl widened upon seeing it, the only reaction he would receive. It made it that much sweeter, to know Batman was unnerved by this….the power he felt was incredible.

"I see you know exactly what it is, good. How many times have you been infected with fear gas? Scarecrow informed me of your unusually high tolerance to it. He told me to triple the usual dosage. However, I have modified this particular strain. I made it much more potent….and ah, longer lasting...

"And so I thought to myself, who better to test it on than the man who uses fear as his weapon for justice? Are you ready Batman? I must admit…I am quite _curious _to see how the hallucinogen will affect you." He stood up quickly, forcing Batman's head forward as he sprayed the gas into the hero's face. He smiled, content when Batman began to cough, his lungs attempting to expel the harmful hallucinogen.

Victor walked back to the trunk, pulling out a small black hood and fitting it over Batman's cowl and easily tying it around his neck. The Dark Knight struggled for a few moments before calming. He could not hide the change in his breathing; however, and the small hitch in the once calm and even breaths became quickly noticeable to the three other men. He was blind now, trapped in whatever hell that gas put him in, and it made the test even sweeter to witness.

Victor closed the trunk gently and sat down on it, his legs coming up to cross underneath him so he was sitting Indian-style. He rested his elbow on his knee and cupped his chin as he prepared himself to wait the hour it would take for the hallucinogen to fully take effect.

_He was stuck in this nightmare again, god not again._

_His hands were held by his parents as he was led forward through the alleyway. He began to struggle, knowing that __**he**__ was right around the corner. __**He**__ was always there. Every. Single. Time. _

_His parents merely smiled at his pathetic attempts, pulling him forward and laughing with joy as they swung him in the air. His eyes burned with tears as his childlike mind nearly laughed aloud with happiness. _

_He began to struggle again as they turned the corner, screaming for them to stop. He knew what was going to happen, he tried to warn them. But they wouldn't listen; they would never listen to him. He began to cry, tears running down his face as they reached that crack. _

_The small crack in the pavement, a landmark where he knew everything would begin to go downhill. The small crack that he remembered even in the vaguest of nightmares. It was always there. _

_**Step on a crack,**_

_**Break your mother's back! **_

_What about mothers who died? Or fathers for that matter? He didn't remember stepping on the crack, he was sure he had stepped over it. _

_The sound of a gun being cocked rang in his head and he looked up suddenly to see the eyes of a killer looking back at him. As Batman he had faced hundreds of killers, their eyes ablaze with something he would never understand. But not one had eyes like __**him**__. __**His**__ eyes looked into your soul and it terrified him._

_He screamed, twisting away from __**him**__. His parents laughed and apologized to their soon-to-be-killer about his behavior. __**He**__ laughed and hid the gun away, saying that __**he**__ understood the child's behavior and motioned for the three of them to follow __**him**__._

He had never seen him like this.

Jim Gordon had seen Batman under the influence of Scarecrow's gas numerous times; the hero had been poisoned with it regularly. Normally he would experience mild hallucinations but was usually able to function while under the influence of the hallucinogen.

This though, this was unlike anything Gordon had ever seen.

The young hero screamed, his voice quickly becoming hoarse. His body twisted, trying to pull away from an invisible tormentor.

"Let them go! P-please…I'll do anything! Just let them go!" Batman pleaded, his voice cracking slightly.

The hallucinations seemed to vary, moving from one to the other quickly. This one had lasted the longest however and seemed to be the worst. Victor had recently taken off the black hood, stating joyfully, "This is so much better, we get to see every little emotion that flickers on his face!" Before he had sat back down, watching with hunger-filled eyes.

"No…" The vigilante breathed, his arms twisting and trying to break free from the handcuffs. His back arched, another scream ripped from his throat.

Superman couldn't look away. It was horrible…it was _wrong_. Batman was the strongest man he knew, his will was more powerful than any superpower any Meta had ever possessed. It made him who he was, everything he was. To see him now was sickening; it was the most grotesque scene he had ever witnessed. And the way Victor seemed to enjoy his friend's pain….maybe it wasn't Luthor who Batman should be worried about.

Jim watched as the Kryptonian's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists in anger. It made him feel better; to know that once they got out of this he wasn't going to be the only one worrying about the mysterious man. He wasn't alone in caring for the vigilante, and while he was very close to the Caped Crusader he knew there were some things that Batman would never be able to share with him, secrets that he would only be able to share with the other man.

Both men suddenly snapped out of their thoughts as a desperate cry was forced from the vigilante, "Jim….Clark! No! Please don't. Don't kill them…I-I can't…" Harsh breaths cut off the flow of the words, and a pained cry forced itself through clenched teeth.

Jim glanced at Superman, wondering if he was the other man Batman had been talking about. He didn't dwell on it long however, as another cry pierced the night air. "No! De-dead. Gone…"

Batman's hands, (although still in the handcuffs) clawed desperately at the floor. Tears ran down his face from underneath the cowl as the groans and whimpers were torn from the vigilante's throat.

"I can't do this anymore…" He finally whispered, and appeared to go unconscious.

The two other men looked at each other, knowing exactly what the Dark Knight had meant. He wouldn't be able to do what he did without them. Without them he was alone, and however hard the vigilante tried to push them both away they knew that he was only trying to keep them from getting hurt.

Victor suddenly smiled and jumped off of his trunk happily, "Well that was fun! How about we let him calm down a bit and we can try something even better?" He laughed, walking over to the opposite side of the room where he knocked on a small metal door. Three large men opened it and entered, looking out of place in the bleak surroundings. Victor turned to them and smiled, shaking each of their hands joyfully before motioning to the unconscious hero. "Watch him will you? He should be quiet for a few hours. If he wakes up come get me immediately. Beat him if you like, but keep him alive. If he dies then you die; understand?"

All three of them nodded stupidly, one of them daring to ask. "What about those two in the cage over there?"

Victor glanced at them, a smile playing on the edges of his lips when he beheld the angry glares of the Batman's _friends_. "Don't beat them; I don't want the door to the cage opened under any circumstances. If they cause too much trouble take it out on him." He pointed to Batman. "I'll be back soon boys, just got to get a few things ready." He laughed before swiftly leaving the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

_**A/N: Let me know if there was anything you didn't like or if you did like something be sure to tell me. I thrive off of compliments and constructive criticism. XD oh and let me know if you want me to update this chapter again and actually show how Superman and Jim die XD it will be work but I was actually thinking of doing it. **_

_**Please Review! It helps me update faster! (It was actually your reviews that inspired me to write again, I was reading them so I would know what to change XD)**_


End file.
